Tu para él, nada para mí
by youarenotthere
Summary: SPOILER DE RE5. Wesker al fin lo consiguio, después de tanto tiempo, lograr que Jill estuviese en sus manos, ni si quiera el estupido de Chris podría arrebatarsela, ahora... Que ella ya no lo reconoce. WeskerxJillxChris.
1. Cautiva

**Bueno, este es mi fic-Teoría de lo que paso en realidad en el juego de RE5 XD, de por que Wesker se quedo con Jill y todo lo que tenga que ver con Chris, XD espero que respalden mi teoría XD.**

**WeskerxJillxChris.**

**Dedicado a las fans de Jill y a mi amiga Frida.**

**Cautiva**

Bella.

Preciosa.

Como una bella princesa de cristal.

Así se veía Jill Valentine en el contenedor (incubadora) que habían creado especialmente para ella… Y otros experimentos humanos, pero eso no venía al caso, no en ese momento., no, solo importaba ella.

La gran obra maestra de la genética (después de él), la perfección de su proyecto; un ser capaz de crear anti cuerpos superiores al de cualquier ser humano, unos poderosos anticuerpos capaces de contrarrestar el uroboros, ella era lo opuesto a él, por eso debía de estar con él, a su lado… Por siempre.

Y Wesker sabía eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

Desde que ella ingreso a .R.S; cuando cruzó la puerta con unos pantalones ceñidos y aquella blusa de botones ajustada con su cabello rebelde cayéndole delicadamente en sus ojos… Ella sola había marcado su destino, yo tenía que poseerla… Aunque podía retener por largo plazo mis impulsos, verla con una pistola y una navaja me provocaba tantas sensaciones que terminaba pistola y una navaja me provocaba tantas sensaciones que terminaban alimentando fantasías en mis juegos solitarios.

Sus movimientos eran gráciles, elegantes y fuertes, todo lo que decía era lógico y razonable, tenía tanta capacidad como la de un hombre, incluso mucho mejor que las escorias con las que trabajábamos, ella era demasiado perfecta para el mundo que estaba por venir.

Pero el estúpido de Chris Redfield también la notó.

A donde quiera que ella iba, no importara la hora, siempre estaban juntos, SIEMPRE.

Todas las veces que intentaba acercarme, todas las oportunidades que tenia para seducirla, todo…El siempre interrumpía, ya sea con sus malditos informes o con sus estúpidas emergencias, el siempre interrumpía entre ellos dos.

Wesker dio un gran suspiro.

Ya todo era pasado.

Tambaleaban sus dedos en la silla de oficina admirando la tranquila cara de musa: con los ojos cerrados y su (ahora) rubio cabello revoloteando desordenadamente por las corriente de burbujas, rodeada de cables y tubos tratando de mantenerla con vida. El sabía que ella así permanecería… Porque él era un próximo dios, lo más cercano a una deidad sobre la tierra, y como el lo decía, así se haría.

A veces pensaba que Jill se había tirado desde la mansión para poder morir a su lado, muy Shakespeare su ideología. Pero, gracias a eso ella había terminado en su poder.

Hubiera deseado permanecer más tiempo admirándola, más el molesto sonido de la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos: Era Excella. Esa idiota humana.

Apago la pantalla de su monitor y se paró de su silla con aire hastiado, dando a entender que Excella no era bien recibida en el lugar, pero eso no le importo.

-¿Qué deseas Excella?-dijo con tono filoso Wesker, tan típico de él.

-Vaya, vaya, pero querido Albert, te traigo noticias interesantes…-No pudo continuar pues Wesker la había tomado de la barbilla, Excella se preguntaba que expresión tendría en ese momento su capricho. Maldecía a toda hora los lentes de sol de Wesker, le impedía ver los ojos y expresiones de este.

Al ver que Wesker no respondía ni remendaba decidió continuar, esta vez acariciando el pronunciado pecho de este… Podía tantear los marcados músculos de su abdomen, cada vez que los sentía por la yemas de sus dedos sentía como un sensación de increíble lujuria se apoderaba de ella, deseaba tanto que el la tomara fuertemente, con violencia, la hiciera suya…

-¿Me decías Excella?-dijo Wesker con un tono de voz rayando a la amenaza.

Excella dio un respingón y se le paralizo la circulación cuando el comenzaba a apretar su quijada.

-El inyector está listo, se planea adjuntarlo en el sujeto cuando des la orden.-contestó con un gruñido.

Wesker torció la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Comienza con los preparativos, yo mismo le incrustare el dispositivo.- Wesker no hizo ninguna mueca, pero por dentro estaba más que complacido por lo que iba a hacer; en términos sencillos iba a lavarle su cerebro y convertirla su esclava… Solo para él… Y tal vez uno que otro favor para Excella, pero ella le iba a pertenecer.

Wesker sonrió.

-Dile adiós a Chris, Jill.


	2. Aceptación

**Mucho tiempo no es verdad? XD sinceramente ya ni me acordaba de este fic, pero bueno, a petición del publico actualizare!**

**Público:…**

**DX Malas personas! Bueno, Lamento si no les gusta que ponga a Wesker como un acosador/sociópata. –Pero en mi punto así es XD-**

**Warning: Escenas lujuriosas y un Wesker deseoso de violar; cursivas pensamientos, like always.**

_**Aceptación**_

_**"Te peinas el cabello frente a mí, con una mirada perdida aún acostumbrándote a tu nuevo cuerpo… El cuerpo que yo cree para ti: anticuerpos, hormonas, y virus… Todo para mi pareja perfecta. "**_

Estaba en el laboratorio, varios científicos iban y venían leyendo las ondas cerebrales, los pulsos vitales, todo lo necesario para que el cuerpo del espécimen… De su amada compañera; Habían estado probando sus acciones, tal y como si fuera una bella muñeca de porcelana. _**"Una suave y letal muñeca de porcelana…"**_

Wesker se acerco a la mujer en batón blanco que se cepillaba el cabello como si no tuviera otro propósito en la vida que cepillarse el cabello. _**"Como se le fue ordenado."**_ En pasos lentos con las manos en la espalda se acercó a ella pegando su cuerpo contra la de ella.

Con la mirada fría y voz dominante ordeno que los científicos se fueran de ahí y que bajo ninguna circunstancia Excella estaba autorizada para interceder; espero unos segundos a que se fueran los invasores hasta quedarse con la mujer que seguía peinándose el cabello rubio sin percatarse que detrás estaba el hombre observándola.

**_"_¿Cuál es tu nombre?"** le pregunto al oído acariciándole el cabello peinado, mientras ella con labios temblorosos sin dejar de hacer su mandado susurró. **"P30…"** Y Wesker no pudo más que sonreír.

Le ordeno que dejara de cepillarse el cabello, y se parara frente a él, ella obedeció temblorosa, desfalleciendo por la debilidad en sus piernas para volverse a parar, hizo esto repetidas veces acercándose al hombre que no dejaba de estar maravillado.

La observó por unos momentos y no pudo evitar quitarse el guante negro para tocar la piel de color muerto de Jill Valentine: Cabello rubio platino, en hermosas hebras; piel grisácea de tanta falta de luz, le beso los labios en un impulso desesperado.

Y jamás se había sentido tan realizado.

Le delineo el cuerpo con la mano desnuda, la cara el cuello, los hombros, senos, cintura… Tenía tantas ganas de arrancársela para verla realmente… Al menos la bata daba indicios de lo que se escondía debajo de ella.

La boca de Jill comenzó a temblar, como si intentase hablar, Wesker la vio sin refutar cuando la palabra surgió de la boca de la ex S.T.A.R.S.

**"…Chris…"**

Y en una corriente de ira Wesker alzó la mano clavándosela en la mejilla de la rubia mandándola al otro lado de la sala, donde ella quedo inmóvil boca-abajo, con los ojos perdidos. **"Chris…Chris… Chris…"**

**"Callate, Callate, ¡CALLATE!"** Bramó tomando quitándose los lentes de sol y rompiéndolos, haciéndolos trizas, para acercarse en paso feroz y tomarla del cuello alzándola escuchando los sonidos ahogados de Jill, pero esta no hacia nada para defenderse… Eso lo irritaba más.** "Te prohíbo decir ese nombre…"**

**"Chris…"**

**"¡Te lo prohíbo!"**

**"Chris…"**

Y en un desesperante intento de callarla, la beso: Un beso rudo, sádico; me mordía los labios destrozándolos, manchando de sangre los suyos propios… _**"Es delicioso…"**_

La tiro al suelo haciendo destrozo su bata demostrando el cuerpo que hacía unos segundos añoraba ver. Sonrió relamiéndose los labios Llevando sus labios a el cuello de la mujer mordiendo para sentir la sangre de ella de nuevo en su boca, como si la quisiese comer; sus ojos tornaron de nuevo rojo y paró…

No quería parecerse en uno de los vulgares modificaciones del virus T o G, o si quiera uno del proyecto Uroboros.

Se paró del lugar dejándola desangrando poniéndose el guante negro y un par de lentes negros que siempre llevaba de repuesto, limpiándose la sangre con un pañuelo avisando por el comunicador la falla del espécimen P30…

Los científicos entraron corriendo encontrándola en el piso ensangrentada con la mirada perdida…

Se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_**"**_**Albert…Wesker…**_**"**_La voz de Jill resonó por todo el lugar.

Y En el muerto corazón de Albert Wesker, un ligero látido se hizo presente forjándole una sonrisa. **"Adiós espécimen P30…"** y salió por el umbral sin ver a atrás…

Pero no sabía que Excella estaba viendo toda la escena, Y su odio por Jill Valentine aumentó considerablemente.

Mientras en África, un hombre caminaba con paso altivo y fuerte junto a una morena en una misión… Pero mantenía un relicario en su pecho con la foto de la cautiva cerca de su corazón.

No podía creer que estaba muerta, no lo concebía… No lo creía.

**"Jill… Te extraño… Él oso idiota te extraña…"** Chris Redfield estaba muerto sin ella.


End file.
